In the past and also presently used are several types of products temporarily worn by a man to maintain his turgidity during his times of wanted male potency. Some are used under the guidance of a physician and are considered therapeutic products, and some of these require surgical procedures. Others may or may not be used under the guidance of a physician. Some examples of such products, as set forth in U.S. patents are:
In 1926, Peter W. Nelson in his patent 1,608,806, illustrated and described his surgical appliance consisting of an elastic apron having an extending central elastic sleeve. The sleeve surrounded the penis and the apron surrounded the neck of the scrotum. Upon wearing this surgical appliance the inflowing blood of a male passing through the deep laying arteries was dammed, and the back flow was retarded or checked, through the veins lying close to the upper surface of the penis.
In 1951, William P. Laser in his patent 2,576,024, disclosed his scrotum sleeve. A "C"-shaped member received the scrotum and a plug was later used to change the "C"-shape to an annulus shape.
In 1952, Leroy J. Larson illustrated and described his surgical device as set forth in his patent 2,581,114. When it was applied to a penis, the free flow of blood to the erectile tissues of the penis continued; however, the return of the blood to the main body portion was interrupted upon the restriction of the dorsal veins of the penis. This surgical device had a specially formed flexible tube surrounding, in part, two inserted balls, selectively positioned apart, during sizing this surgical device to a person. One of the balls created localized pressure against the penis and the other ball served as a portion of a fastening combination.
In 1969, Glen R. Sullinger in his patent 3,461,863, discussed and illustrated his turgidity-maintaining tourniquet. He used surgical rubber with a curved portion of a rigid plastic, to create the tourniquet to be tightened about the penis near the scrotum.
In 1972, Otto Atchley in his patent 3,636,948, presented his therapeutic device, which was a specially formed adjustable diameter resilient band. It was tightly wrapped around the penis near the pubic bone. It had projections on the inner surface positioned to restrict the flow of blood from the penis, thereby helping in achieving the erection of the penis.
In 1974, Richard K. McIntire in his patent 3,799,157, illustrated and described his therapeutic genital device worn to maintain the human penis in an erect condition by damming the blood from flowing back into the trunk of one's body. Two interconnected bands of leather, or leather-like materials, were equipped with fasteners to snugly position one loop of one band about the base of the penis, and to snugly position the other loop of the other band about the neck of the scrotum.
Also in 1974, Joao Birman in his patent 3,845,760, disclosed his loop for erecting a male member to reduce the incidence of impotency. The overall loop compressed a band to essentially surround the penis, an elastic ring carried by a cord and positioned adjacent one end of the band, and a cord secured to the band at this ring, and thereafter threaded through a hole at the other end of the band, and returned to and through the elastic ring and secured.
In 1978, Robert J. Woodward in his patent 4,102,335, presented his male potency device formed of an adjustable size bimetallic ring.
In 1979, Harvey Diamond, in his patent 4,139,007, illustrated and disclosed his method and apparatus for contraception. He created an adjustable pressure pad made of an elastomer, so molded to provide a strap portion and a pressure pad portion. The latter brought pressure to the urethra without unduly pressing on the corpus cavernosa.
In 1982, Veniamin Gorokhovsky and Gregory Fradkin, in their patent 4,362,152, disclosed their erector, which was a prosthetic erector for remedying problems of impotency in men. They used a pair of rigid rods encased within a common elastic encasement in a side by side relationship.
These illustrations and descriptions of these patents are considered representative of what products, persons at earlier times, provided to men to try to remedy their impotency. There remains a need, however, for such a like purpose product, to be partially created by a manufacturer and then sold to a customer, who himself or with the services of a physician or other persons, creates his own custom product to assist him in overcoming his impotency, without interfering with the mutual enjoyment experienced by himself and his spouse.